


Ever Since Live From New York

by Animaniac_Ryden



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, John Mulaney - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Saturday Night Live, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Saturday Night Live, M/M, saturday night live au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac_Ryden/pseuds/Animaniac_Ryden
Summary: Harry Styles and John Mulaney fall in love while Harry is hosting Saturday Night Live (where John is a writer).That's it.I'm tired and my exhausted head thought of making this.I hope you can find enjoyment out of this.





	Ever Since Live From New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a thread I made on twitter called " Why Harry Styles' Album Is Actually About Stand Up Comedian John Mulaney: A Conspiracy Thread".  
> So my exhausted self is using the hype behind that to make this.

As children we dream of being the best in the world at our job. Kids who want to be firefighters want to save the most people, kids who want to be singers want to have the highest range, and the kids who dreamed of being comedians dreamed of working at Saturday Night Live. What a fucking bullshit dream that is. Every week you get withheld from sleep so celebrities can be dicks to you and you can get your name to briefly flash through the credits. But I did this because it was a dream of mine to be crammed into a bedbug infested office and receive little-to-no sleep, so this became my life every week.  
This week’s usual Monday pitch meeting starts in fifteen minutes, so my existential thinking while staring blankly at a computer monitor can wait.  
So I shuffle along the hallway with two of my friends, who are also writers, Marika and Simon. When he black and white tile turned into a scratchy navy blue carpet and saw one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen in my life. His hair was big and curly and looked soft to the touch, his skin was tanned like a perfectly roasted marshmallow, and his eyes were the colors of a Caribbean sea on a sunny day.  
For a split second he looked at me, probably because I was looking at him, so I looked away so he didn’t think that I’d be staring at him like a fucking stalker. I quickly walked away from the door and sat down on the ground with the other writers like the fucking rats we are.  
Lorne, my boss, sat down next to the beautiful man and started off the meeting “Okay guys, this is the last show before we take a two week break, so let’s go out on highnote before that!” The two week breaks that occurred every once in awhile were a godsend, I was able to sleep and not worry about having to wake up for work. To be honest, it was the only thing getting me through this week.  
“As you can see, Harry Styles is going to be our host and musical guest. Anything you want to say Harry?” Lorne asks the man, who I now know is named Harry.  
Harry looked around the room of weirdo actors, writers, and comedians before looking at me. Me? That can’t be right, I must have drunk too much coffee this morning. “Well Lorne, It’s an honor to be here and hosting and I look forward to working with everyone here.”  
British. His accent was British. Dammit why does he have to be so cute!  
Lorne then gave us all the opportunity to pitch sketches for the show, and I dozed it out as I was busy trying to get my brain to think of a sketch idea.  
I knew the meeting was over when I saw everyone starting to stand up, I followed suit because I had shit to do. As I was getting up, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there he was, Harry Styles.  
He gave me a small smile and then said “Could this be love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?”  
Nope. It was nice while it lasted, but nope!  
“What the fuck?” I asked confused. “First off: No, there’s no such thing as love at first sight because two people only getting together off of first glance has the potential to lead to a highly toxic relationship. Second, we don’t know each other at all; you don’t even know my name. Third of all, do you know how many assholes use that as a pickup line in college? Be original for fuck’s sake.” I said holding my ground before walking away to my office to attempt writing something.  
It was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this story and/or have any suggestions for this to carry onward.


End file.
